


I see a 10...

by barryallenisravenclaw



Category: Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Bars, M/M, Pickup Lines, tired Ted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: Ted hasn't been laid in a while. He also really needs a drink. Good thing bars exist!





	I see a 10...

Ted's had a rough couple of weeks. Melody quit, Murray won't talk to him ever since that Doctor Alchemy business, Guy's back to his usual self: a complete ass, and to top it all off Ted hasn't been laid in at least two months. He's pretty wound up. All he wants right now is a beer and a reasonably attractive person to be near for a little while.

He parks in the lot behind the closest bar to his building. It's only after parking that Ted realises he plans to get wasted, meaning no driving. Ted shrugs as he shoves open the door of the sticky barroom. It's not as if he can't afford a cab.

There's music playing. Loud, cover band music. Ted sighs. He should have checked for band posters before shuffling in here. Oh well. If all goes as planned he won't be here very long anyway.

An hour later Ted isn't feeling quite as chipper.

"Aw come on," he laments as the next pretty woman leans over to kiss someone else. "Everyone I look at is here with someone..."

Ted does another quick scan of the room... Then does a double take. "Do mine eyes deceive me?" They do not. A guy with a fantastic ass is leaning on the bar just a few feet down from Ted, and he's still waiting for a drink.

This might be Ted's only chance. He saunters over to the man and lays down his line.

"I see a ten, wanna make a solid fifteen?" He asks, and the guy bursts out laughing. Ted deflates a little, but puts his game face back on as the guy starts to turn around.

"For that line, I'm down with what--" they see each other's faces at the same time, both men frozen in shock.

The man is Booster Gold.

They stare in silence, the shock almost too overwhelming. Then they break out in twin "bwahaha"s.

"You... Did you actually... You just..." Booster has fallen to his knees. The pair are gaining confused looks from their fellow bar patrons, but for the most part go unnoticed.

"You kidding, Boost? That's my most successful line," Ted counters, finally recovering from the hysteria.

"If that's the case you might want to buy some knew bait." Booster points a finger gun at him, which only sends the two back into fits of giggles.

"Hey, don't diss the line. It shows my humor, my humility, and gives a compliment all in one!" Ted defends.

Booster gives him a grin. "Alright, I gotta say if I didn't know you it would've worked."

Ted blushes a little and swats his best friend. "You're too kind."

Booster orders two shots and the men immediately drink. Ted braces himself on the bar as he does so. It's then that Ted realizes that Booster is looking at him funny. He's about to ask, but Booster beats him to it.

"You wanna get out of here?" Booster asks.

Ted sputters a little. That is not what he thought he was going to ask.

But hey, he does really need to get laid.

Ted grins up at his best friend.

"Sure. Why the hell not?"

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic literally happened because I thought of Ted's pickup line on my way into Chicago and started laughing way too hard for a person driving in Chicago traffic.
> 
> "I see a ten, wanna make it fifteen?" Get it? Because Ted is calling himself a five? I'm too much...


End file.
